1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic business card systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an enhanced security electronic business card.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of business cards to exchange information, such as a party's name, job title, business address, telephone and fax numbers, and e-mail address, is ubiquitous. Increasingly, individuals are making use of computer facilities to store such business card information.
Electronic business cards may be passed between users using wireless technology, such as Bluetooth or IEEE 802.11x. One such electronic business card standard is the vCard, or Versitcard, standard. In brief, vCard provides a simple standardized format for exchanging traditional business card information and can also include URLs, graphics, and audio clips.
In an increasingly connected world, security is becoming a major concern. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a security mechanism in conjunction with vCard.